


The Trident of the Sea

by ArtMaster



Series: Winter Mors and Greek Mythology [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: Winter Mors has almost no memory. Really, all she does remember is the basics like sword fighting, talking, reading, writing, etc.. Everything in her life changes when the hilt of a sword hits her in the head. Suddenly there is light everywhere, literally.Winter starts to learn more about what is at stake when she, and two of her new friends go on a quest to find Lord Poseidon's trident.





	The Trident of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Percy and Annabeth are in their early 30s. I just mostly wrote this for personal reasons. I hope you enjoy. I know it might not make complete sense. I am sorry if stuff doesn't make sense or if you think this is crappy, I really just don't care.
> 
> I own only the story line and my OCs, the rest belongs to Rick Riordan. Enjoy.

      I was sitting there. Just chilling on the bank. I heard a boy behind me call, "Winter!"

     I turned to face him, he had blonde hair and grey eyes. Just like the rest of his siblings. "What do you need XXXXX?" The name blurred so I didn't even know what I had said.

    "Nothin'," XXXXX answered. I knew his name I just couldn't place it. XXXXX sat down next to me.

    We sat in total darkness and silence for a long time. He handed me a note and I placed it in my pocket, no questions asked. XXXXX then said, "Winter, I'll miss you." I was too slow, he grabbed the back of my head and shoved it into the milky waters. I tried my best to escape his grasp, but XXXXX had to strong of a grip.

    Soon everything started to get dark. I made my final attempt for air when everything stopped.

   I sat bolt up right. I was panting. I rub my face to rid of any left over tiredness. I then take in my surroundings. Everything was dark and nothing seemed to be okay. I was alone. I sighed, I didn't find it too surprising.

     I got up and looked to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a orange T-shirt, some random pair of jeans that seemed to be a good three sizes too big, tennis shoes, and a leather necklace with six beads on it. I fiddled with the beads for a second. One was painted black with snow that appeared to be falling and a skull. The second one was painted grey with a beautiful owl on it. The third had a gentle flames breaking through bars in a cage. The fourth had lightning flashing everywhere. The fifth had been slit with gold and black. Part sun, part skull. The skull was on the gold, while the sun was on the black. half dead, half bright. The final bead had waves crashing onto a beach. 

   I couldn't help but feel a lost comfort in each, as though I knew what they meant. It then dawned on me: I had no idea where I was, or better yet who I was. I panicked for what I think may have been an hour.

  I stopped myself. I couldn't panic. I had to think logically. I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little bit. Just enough for me to read something. It clicked in place and I dove my hand into my pocket and pulled out a note. I sighed in relief. Something I could remember was here. I unfolded it and did my best attempt to read it. I got only this:

  _Your name is Winter Mclc. You are a demiooo._

   I frowned, the rest of the letter was a bunch of ink run bits and pieces. That is when I saw the end of the paper.

  _Find the water made of flames for a drink._

    For some odd reason that was the only part that wasn't smudged. I then realized how thirsty I was. I sighed and found my first quest: Find water made of flames. This'll be fun.

   I looked at my wrist after I felt something move. It was some sort of charm bracelet that only had one charm on it: A small Halloween bone with a very tiny ruby on the end. I pulled the little charm off and watched it grow into three and half feet worth of black iron that had a purple aura. Yipee. A sword. Now to find some water made of flames.


End file.
